kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Realm of Eldritch
The Realm of Eldritch (aka Eldritch) is a magical realm, filled with many mythical and powerful people and beings. The realm is not part of the world of Daventry, but is in another plane of existence entirely.KQC, 4th Edition, 321 The term 'Realm of Eldritch' refers to the whole worldKQC, 4th Edition, 346 (while the term Eldritch may refer mainly to the lower lands below Etheria). It is the land of Faerie.KQC4E, pg 573 Time passes much more quickly in the realm. Background Eldritch is a land of magic and almost everyone who lives there knows magic or is of magic. Many of the residents of Eldritch, particularly those in Etheria, the capital of Eldritch, are Fairies who are primordial beings and gods and goddesses. Other citizens of Etheria include spirits of the land and air. Eldritch is ruled by the king and queen, Oberon and Titania, who also are the king and queen of Fairies. Eldritch consists of several lands. While Derek Karlavaegen strongly disbelieves in the existence of this realm, other writers such as the anonymous chronicler of Rosella and Valanice's adventures in Eldritch think that it may be the Fairy Kingdom, and that it exists in another world in the Multiverse other than Daventry. Time moves at a different speed in the world of Eldritch. Time inside of Eldritch appears to move much faster than time in Daventry. Valanice explained this phenomena to King Graham after he told her he scarcely knew they were gone , having only noticed they were missing 15 minutes, while from her point of view it took long enough, as hours or days passed while she was inside Eldritch. The Realm of Eldritch is said to draw mortals to the world, as strongly as bees to honey.Fernando Bullforth Lands *The Desert *Vulcanix Underground (Troll Underground) *Ooga Booga & The Swamp *Etheria (Land of the Clouds) *Nonsense Land & Falderal *The Woods (Bountiful Woods & Were-Woods) Behind the scenes In the King's Quest Companion, its said that Eldritch is another world. This is actually mentioned or alluded to a few times in the game. For example Oberon and Titania thank Valanice, they say, "You have not only saved our world..."Valanice, I can't thank you enough. You have not only saved our world, you have given us back our greatest treasure. Our son." They also say; "We thank you for saving our world, my lady". Edgar also states; "Rosella...It was I who lured you into this world." Count Tsepish describes the surface of the realm, the 'surfacelands'. Edgar also states; "Rosella...It was I who lured you into this world.""(SINCERELY)Valanice, I cannot thank you enough. You have not only saved our world, you have given us back our greatest treasure. Our son." "(DEEPLY SORROWFUL)We thank you for saving our world, my lady." "(DEEPLY ASHAMED)Rosella...it was I who lured you into this world. I--kidnapped you. I know you can never forgive me, but please let me assure you that I was not in my right mind. I would never..." "(PANICKED)Lady Valanice! This world is no longer safe for you! Go back to your own world if you can, for we are all doomed!" "(COLDLY)Understand, mortal, the threads of the very world fray in our hands. Soon your little problem will matter no more than a speck of dust in a hurricane. Begone!" "(TALKING TO DOG)it's our big night, my widdle Cuddles! We're going to blow that rotten old Etheria right out of the sky. And we just might take the rest of the world with it, won't we, kissy boy?" There is some evidence based on the comments by various characters, that most if not all inhabitants of the Realm of Eldritch, are possibly immortal in some form. Bullforth for example suggests that the Realm of Eldritch lures some 'mortals' as strongly as bees to honey, which may imply that he himself is immortal, or that he was a mortal lured to Eldritch. References Category:Lands Category:Places (KQ7) Category:Places (KQC) Category:Multiverse Category:Worlds Category:Faeries